my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Longside
Adam Longside (アダム ロングシド Adamu Rongushido'):' Is a student of U.A. High's Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. He was trained by his father the War Hero "Captain Nemesis" in extensive military training making him a highly trained military solider. Appearance Adam is a slim yet well-built young man of above average height and light skin-color. He has blue eyes, and long blue hair that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his shoulders with two loose strands over his forehead. He often ties his long hair into a pony tail. During school hours, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, the only notable difference between his and the other students' being that his is sleeveless and he wears a waistcoat rather than a blazer. He also doesn't wear the usual brown dress shoes, instead replacing them with a pair of thick-soled black espadrilles. His street clothes consist of a blue sleeveless jacket with a black tank-top worn underneath. He wears black shaggy pants Personality Adam has a cool and serious exterior. He is almost always seen with a stern look on his face, giving him an intimidating exterior. He is a very serious individual and doesn't like wasting time by joking around; never beating around the bush. He is calm and resourceful, not bothered by antics of his classmates, telling them to rather focus on the task at hand. When on the battlefield, he is shown to be rather rough and gives his training with 100% effort every time. He believes that defeat in battle is worse than losing. His ideology is that heroes need to be strong in order to be the perfect soldiers, which is why he continuously pushes himself to his maximum potential. These traits mainly stems from his years of military training from his father and the military environment he grew up in History Powers and Abilities Overall Abilities: Adam was noted to be exceptionally skilled in combat several times and was characterized as a savage warrior. He is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Previously a trained soldier in the Nemesis Military, Adam is an experienced fighter and is very capable of dealing with multiple opponents at the same time and is able to defeat large foes with relative ease. Quirk [[Laser Eyes|'Laser Eyes']]' '(レーサー イーエス Reesaa Iiesu): Adam's Quirk allows him to shoot lasers out of his eyes at will. Once focuses on his lasers, the size of the beams changes and is then able to control the flow of the beam and its relative power. If he uses it too much, he runs the risk of of overheating his eyes and over exerting his laser from focusing can result in serious strain to his eyes. Special Moves Stats Relationships Classmates= |-| Teachers= |-| Family= Battles Trivia Behind the Scenes= * He is based on Future Trunk in the Dragon Ball Series. * His plot is somewhat based on the fictional ideas the author had for Atom Forge. ** In the Authors original ideas Atom was a sidekick to a military super solider. * Atom was first intended to be the main rival against Hino instead of Toby. |-| Info= * Atom is the second best student in the class Category:Males Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 1-A (Rip) Category:U.A. Students Category:Longside Family